


What's it like to be in love with your friend with benefits?

by JackNoahKerr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Quora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNoahKerr/pseuds/JackNoahKerr
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya answers a question on Quora.





	What's it like to be in love with your friend with benefits?

i think my friend is in love with her fwb but she keeps denying it, what are some signs that can prove she is?

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, A Shadow

> _Answered July 26, 2017_
> 
> _Originally Answered: How common is it to fall in love with your friend with benefits?_

There are many good answers written already. However, I notice that almost all of them seem to come to the conclusion that falling in love with one's friend with benefits will inevitably lead to a painful and abusive relationship. I feel that such answers could be very discouraging to people who are currently in this situation themselves, so I would like to share a story about my two friends who were in such a relationship with each other. Hopefully, this can provide an alternative perspective on the issue.

As with most things, it depends on the individuals involved. My friends, K and A, are the main characters of this story. A was my middle school basketball teammate while K was my high school classmate and basketball teammate. As K and A started to hang out more often outside of matches, their rivalry which began on the court extended to things that weren't basketball. They would fight over who gets the last piece of dessert, which movie to watch, who gets to use the shower first, etc. It was hard to get a word in once they latched on to each other and started bickering, but I was always happy to see them act so lively.

One day, K confided in me that the last time A slept over at his house, the two of them had sex. I was shocked, because it never occurred to me that the two of them would be attracted to each other. I was careful not to not show my surprise because I didn't want to alarm K and asked him how it happened. K told me that he has always fantasized about having sex with someone like A, but it hadn't occurred to him that A was his type until the opportunity to have sex with him came up. I asked K if the two of them were dating now, and K answered that they weren't, because they didn't harbor any feelings for each other. At least, K didn't. He wasn't sure how A felt. K was concerned about A, because he didn't want to take advantage of A if the other was expecting something more. But he was also hesitant to ask A directly, because he was afraid that trying to talk about it in depth would cause him to lose A, who was, I quote, "a good rival and a surprisingly good friend."

K thanked me for listening to him, but I felt that I didn't deserve his thanks because I wasn't able to give him any good advice. For the next two weeks, I waited for K to bring up the topic again, but he didn't. Eventually I gave in to my impatience and asked him what happened after that.

> K: A asked me what I thought when we met to play one-on-one.
> 
> Me: He did?
> 
> K: (laughs) Yeah. He asked me what I thought about having sex with him. I told him to fuck off, 'cause I wasn't gonna feed his ego. But he kept at it, and eventually I figured out that he wanted to know if I'm open to the possibility of making it a regular thing.
> 
> Me: And what did you say?
> 
> K: I said yes. (pauses, then hurriedly tries to explain himself) It's because he said it's just for sex. There's no harm done, we're on the same page.
> 
> Me: I see.
> 
> K: Has A ever had one before me? Friends with benefits, sex buddies, whatever you call it.
> 
> Me: Not as far as I know.
> 
> K: ...It's not what I expected, that's all.
> 
> Me: What do you mean by that?
> 
> K: I thought he'd go rough or try some weird shit. But he didn't, and told me he wouldn't do anything I didn't like. (frowns)
> 
> Me: K-kun, you're frowning.
> 
> K: ...Sorry. (frowns deeper)
> 
> Me: Do you not want to be in this sort of relationship with A-kun? Or are you unsatisfied because A-kun isn't what you expected?
> 
> K: No, I want it. And I like doing it with A, it feels just as good as I thought it would be. It's just... He's too considerate sometimes. You sure he isn't expecting more?
> 
> Me: I see. I don't know the answer to that, but if A-kun says he isn't expecting anything more, there's no reason to not believe him. From my experience, he does care a lot for his friends. Maybe that's what it is. Friends with benefits are a kind of friends too.
> 
> K: You're right, that makes sense. Thanks, Kuroko.

I think this is the basis of a good friends with benefits relationship, or any type of relationship in general. You don't treat each other as tools, and don't shy away from the fact that you're both human beings with fluctuating emotions.

_So what is it like to fall in love with your friend with benefit?_

The short answer: it's a lot like falling in love with a friend.

I admit I was skeptical at first and threw up in my mouth a little when K told me about how A sneaked into the shower to kiss him. Forgive me for saying this, but for a long time, I thought it was shallow for K to become infatuated because of little romantic stunts like that.

I watched as K gradually fall for A the longer their relationship dragged on. The way he hides his smile and his face lights up every time A comes around. Through their interactions, they seemed to have brought a fairy tale to life. It's easy to tell how happy they make each other, and it's clear A cares a lot for K, too. My skepticism ebbed away, and eventually, I had only one question left.

"Why haven't you and A-kun started dating yet?" I asked.

"We did. Since last week," K answered. "Sorry for not telling you, Kuroko. I still can't believe it myself."

Well, I can. Still, I have to say that I'm a little upset that K didn't tell me something so important.

I'll get him to tell me the full story eventually. But for now, I think it suffices to say that if two idiots like K and A were able to find their way to each other's hearts despite of complications, it's OK for the rest of us to have a little more faith in ourselves and our friends too.


End file.
